Kiss
by Kawaii-Gaara-Chan
Summary: Kirihara wonders what kisses are like, so he asks his senpais. YukiKiri hint of YagyuuNiou


It was spring again, birds were chirping in their insanely high voices and the stupid, bright flowers were popping up like little bunny rabbits.

Normally our resident ace, Kirihara, didn't mind the disgustingly huge amount of hormones in the air. But, today was different, today some stupid couple had the nerve to sit in HIS seat at the back of the bus!

Now if they were just sitting there like good little teenagers they weren't, he would've kicked them out in no time flat, but nooo, they were to busy swapping saliva to notice him; and his pitiful attempts at getting his favorite seat back.

After about 10 minutes Kirihara lost interest and resorted to pouting and glaring(which made no difference)annoyed that he wasn't getting his way.

It was finally after a longer-than necessary bus ride, and watching the stupid couple kiss all the way, was when one thought stuck in his mind and would not get out.

**What was kissing like?**

Of course being, his mischievous, demonic self, he'd never had the experience, so when this question popped up, he had no answer that he could think of.

And for all un-answerable questions, who does he got to?

His senpais.

The first two who had the misfortune to come in contact with him, was none other than the so called "genius", Marui, and Jackal.

"Hey! Marui!Jackal!What are kisses like?" Kirihara asked running over before tilting his head to the side for the "cute" effect.

Marui and Jackal froze, the only motion was the popping of Marui's gum.

Jackal recovered first.

"Ah, kisses. I remember my first one. It was with this really pretty girl, except it tasted really sandy because-" Kirihara tuned him out, turning instead to focus on Marui as Jackal got lost in his own littlw world.

The red head looked thoughtful while he chomped on a new stick of double bubble tropical flavored bubble gum.

"Kiss? Hmm…Well…I'd say that they're soft, and sugary…" He paused, then his eyes lit up, "Like Cake!" He smiled brightly and nodded.

"Trust me, I'm a tensai"

Kirihara made a face. Sandy? Soft and Sugary? Which was it? He was even more confused!

Just then Niou and Yagyuu appeared out of thin air.

"Yo Aka-chan! What's this I hear you talking about?" Niou grinned mischieviously.

"Kisses?"

Kirihara nodded.

"Well," He pretended to look thoughtful. "I'd say mine was salty, right Hiroshi?" He smirked at his doubles partner.

"…"

"Absolutely right! How could I forget!? It was fishy too!"

"…"

"Spicy"

"…"

"Bitter?"

Kirihara decided to leave after that, before he was mentally scared for life.

He sighed inwardly, was there no one able to help him? Sanada would probably make him run laps or worse, slap him if he even brought up the subject, and Yanagi would ask too many questions, or even deicide to conduct tests on the tastes of kissing, or something worse.

That left only one more candidate that he had to pin all his hopes on.

"Mura-buchou!"

The blue haired boy turned slowly, smiling at his favorite kouhai.

"What is it, Akaya?" He asked as Kirihara jogged over to him.

Kirihara pouted, "Well, there was these two people sitting in **MY** favorite seat on the bus **KISSING**! Not just sitting there, but **KISSING**! Then after that I started to wonder what kissing was like so I asked Marui and Jackal only, they weren't much help. They told me sandy, soft, and sugary which was absolutely **NO** help! Then Niou and Yagyuu appear out of nowhere and start saying things like, salty, fishy, spicy and bitter which was extremely creepy. I didn't want to ask Sanada or Yanagi 'cuz I was too scared so you're.my.last.HOPE!" Kirihara cried panting.

Wow, memo to self, never tell a summarized story in one breath...ever...

Yukimura looked thoughtful, "Kisses? Saa…." He tapped his chin.

Suddenly a bright yellow lightbulb (whom was honored to be lighting up above Yukimura's head) turned on.

"Come here Akaya" He called, beckoning him over.

Kirihara obeyed like the good little dog he was.

"What is it Mura-buch-"

Yukimura lightly grabbed him his chin lightly and tilted his head upwards.

Laying a soft but deep kiss on the little demon's mouth.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds but when he let go, Kirihara looked dazed.

"Well? How was it?" Yukimura asked smiling softly.

Kirihara thought for a moment then grinned, "I don't remember.Can we do it again?" he asked pouting innocently.

Yukimura chuckled, shaking his head, but leaned down all the same.

"Silly Aka-chan"

**END**

* * *

So? How was it? remember this was my first one-shot and Prince of Tennis fic so...be nice in your reviews!


End file.
